Legacy of the Bijuu
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: A different encounter leads two individuals down an intertwined path; he is the weapon forged through the flames of war, molded to destroy and end all that stand against him whilst she is the wielder, the one he would do anything for. There are two Not-Equals at the top...but its time for the Impossibility to raise his head and make all of creation tremble at his name!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Medaka Box and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic. If I did, there would be more ecchi moments in Naruto and the Specials would've been jacked up several levels.**

**Prologue: The Demon Child…**

The sounds of multiple footsteps running and the clacking of high heels echoed throughout the building as men and women in white doctor coats rushed all around the hospital. They searched everywhere they could think of in desperation, frantically checking each and every room and department they could think of in search of their target. As they scurried all around, their stressed out cries could be heard: "What are we going to do?! If we don't find her, the director will have our hides!" "Shit, not here either!" "Where could that little girl run off to?!"

They continued to search, urgently and fervently wishing to catch a glimpse of their target; a flash of purple hair, a spot of pink as it moved through the hallways or even the movement of a small, shadowy figure would have brought immense relief to the staff and possibly renewed their efforts in capturing the target. Alas, their prayers were unanswered and their elusive target continued to remain out of sight.

As the mass continued to run around like chickens with their heads cut off, an automatic door slid open and revealed another person from within who narrowed her eyes at the flurry of disarray. Stepping out into the hallway, the female nonchalantly sidestepped a careening doctor approaching too quickly, which sent him tumbling into a heap in the corner nearby with a tremendous crash.

The loud crash distracted everyone from their confused trances and they all swiveled their eyes towards the female. She was small, about the same height as the average twelve-year old girl, with strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and high eyebrows. She also wore a doctor's coat, though hers had been custom made for her small stature, with a yellow dress underneath and roller shoes to complete her look. Her hair was also tied up in a ponytail via a red ribbon. Eyeing the suddenly nervous staff, she stifled a long sigh and crossed her arms. "Well, do I even want to know what all this is about?"

The group collectively gulped, each wondering how they could let her know of the situation without receiving any harsh reprimand. As a few moments passed, with the small female arching a brow at their hesitancy, one brave female ventured forth towards her and bowed lowly. "T-The thing is, H-Hitoyoshi-san…we s-seem to h-have lost Kurokami M-Medaka-chan s-sometime ago."

This time, she didn't even bother herself and sighed in frustration. "You mean to tell me that you took your eyes off her, despite my explicit warnings to keep watch over her until I returned?" One could almost hear the sharpening of a blade in the tone of her voice, though how that was possible was something nobody wanted to know. "Hmph. Well, I suppose it's partly my fault for leaving that hellion with you people…" Cupping her chin in thought, Hitoyoshi pondered how to deal with the situation for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Alright listen up you sorry excuses for staff! I want half of you to check the west wing and the north wing once again in case you missed something before. The other half of you will check the other two wings whilst I go explain the situation to the Director. Remember, Medaka-chan couldn't have gotten far. Just keep calm and remain vigilant."

"Hai, Hitoyoshi-san!"

The group quickly divided itself into two smaller groups and dispersed, intent on finding the small girl 'Medaka-chan' with renewed fire in their eyes. As the last of them disappeared, Hitoyoshi allowed herself a small breath of hope and satisfaction. Scratching her head, she strode away down the hallway towards her office, pointedly ignoring the door with a sign that said 'Director' on it. Quickly stepping through, she hopped into her seat and began to tackle the small stack of paperwork she had to fill out for the day. _'Now then,'_ Picking a particular file from an open draw, she scanned the details she herself had written a few days ago. A few moments later, a resigned smile etched itself on her lips. _'As promised, I've created an opening. Do with it as you see fit…and thank you once again for what you did for my Zenkichi-kun.'_ Smiling genuinely at the thought of her son, Hitoyoshi promptly closed the drawer and tackled her pile. As she picked up her pen, she idly wondered how Medaka would react to meeting _**'him'**_. _'Oh, I'm sure it would be quite interesting…'_

**-Scene Change, Hospital-**

Dozens of men and women blazed through the hallways, calling out her name with such intensity and zeal that one assume that the girl they were looking for was dearly close to the medical staff. Of course, said girl knew the truth; they were searching for her out of a desperate need to ensure their continuous position within this hospital as well as a steady source of income.

Shaking her head at them, she quietly crept down the opposite hallway, continuously keeping her guard up and an eye out for hr pursuers. Peeking from the corner, she noticed that no one was around and quickly darted towards the closest hiding spot. Not a moment too soon, the frenzied workers sped right past her spot.

Like a Koga ninja, the little girl continued to evade and slip past the worried workers with ease. As she weaved through the shadows, her mind wandered to a question that she had not found the answer to. No matter how smart she was, no matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't find the answer to the only problem she was unable to solve.

What purpose did she have?

Why was she even born?

Was she even supposed to find her purpose?

Unbidden, the words spoken by the boy she had sat next to floated in her mind. "Man…what's the point of all this? The grown-ups are missing the point, as usual." She winced, knowing what was coming next yet unable to stop herself from recollecting them. "Humans are born with no purpose, live for no reason and die for nothing. Wouldn't you agree?" He had then began to walk away, his parting words stabbing her like sharpened blades that cut into her heart. "I'm sure you were brought here after ruining many lives. There's nothing wrong with that. You and I are allowed to do whatever we want. Because this world is pointless and our lives are aimless."

The little girl felt a growing sense of depression overcome her, subconsciously prompting her body to slow down. As she came to a complete stop, that was when she felt something stir within her. It was something she was unable to identify, a foreign emotion she had never experienced before. It was strange, as though something had grabbed her heart and was idly playing with it.

Looking up, she saw a door with the sign 'No. 10-Uzumaki'. As she did, the strange feeling in her chest increased and she found her curiousity growing. Despite the fact that any attempt she made to get closer caused the feeling to grow stronger, Medaka slowly made her way towards the handle and grabbed it, standing on her toes to reach the high, to her, handle. Opening the door, she silently slipped through the crack and closed it just as she heard noises approaching.

Letting out a breath of relief, Medaka let her eyes soak in the room before her. The first thing she noticed was that it was large; about the same size as hers, yes, but there was a vastness within the walls that just gave people the impression that it was bigger than it actually was. Casting her eyes downwards, Medaka found herself involuntarily drawn to the laptop that was open, showing a web page on genetics.

Twisting her attention once more, she stumbled upon something that made her stop and stare, her jaw dropping as she continued to watch.

There was a boy, roughly her age if she were to hazard a guess, staring passively at a construct and continuously making adjustments in the design. His fingers flew through various motions, their speed so high that all Medaka could see were his fingers twitching. In the center of the room, despite the impossibility of the fact, hung a large-scale model of the solar system midair. Each time the boy made an adjustment, something new would pop up in the overall design that created a more vivid image for all to see.

However, incredible as the display was, what had caught Medaka's attention was the fact that the solar system scale model he had made looked impossibly life-like. The Sun was a ball of brightly colored flame, the Earth and other planets were made from bits and pieces of dust particles. Even as she watched him perform, the boy spat out a small stream of water that quickly streaked through the air and trickled into various planets.

"Pretty interesting, isn't it?" Medaka jumped at the sudden question, her attention drawn away from the display towards the two year old boy. He wore a black hoodie that covered most of his form, leaving only his eyes and face exposed.

Crimson slit eyes met red ones. "Nice to meet you, Kurokami Medaka…call me Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

**A/N: Well, guess I jumped the gun regarding this little fic. Oh well, that's that…**

**As you've noticed, Zenkichi is nowhere to be seen; this takes place on the day Medaka met that strange boy, whereas Zenkichi met Medaka sometime after that. I'm not sure if I want him to feature in this fic or not, since Naruto is going to take his place as Medaka's other half/ childhood friend. Any suggestions?**

**I've also decided to give the Specials some badass upgrades, especially Akune and Kikaijima. I've also thought about giving a few members of Class 13 a few extra abilities. For example, every time I see Oudo, I think of Laxus. This is reinforced by his lightning-like ability…now, whilst I can't just drop in Dragon Slayer Magic, I can give him the ability to manipulate lightning and possibly recreate Laxus' moves.**

**About the pairing…I'm undecided. Should I keep it as a Naruto/Medaka pairing, a Naruto/Medaka/Kujira pairing or Naruto/Harem pairing? I can see myself writing either of the first two, the third option just seems to be the norm of my fics and I want to try something different.**

**Any thoughts on this? Read and Review.**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Medaka Box and any other anime or manga that makes a cameo in this fanfic. If I did, I wouldn't be dealing with all the financial shit I'm currently going through.**

**Chapter 1: Student Council in the House!-Part 1**

Within the Sandbox Academy theatre, there was absolute silence. Not a single sound could be heard throughout the area, even the normally chatty first years were silent. Thousands and thousands of students waited in the quiet, several of them yearning for the event to start.

The special event they were waiting for?

The inaugural speech to be delivered by the new Student Council President, of course.

One student in particular, who was waiting patiently with a stoic expression, glanced at his watch and the barest hint of a frown appeared. _'She's late…'_ Within the darkness of the theatre, it was hard to make out any distinguishable features, but the person's golden lion mane of hair could be made out. His sunglass-covered eyes lazily scanned the crowd in boredom, waiting for his friend to hurry up.

The sound of the doors opening alerted everyone and they suddenly straightened up, their mood going from relaxed and languid to serious and attentive. Footsteps could be heard as the lights focused on the approaching figure.

"Do you find the world merely average?" The feminine figure strutted her way forward, her long purple hair flowing behind her in the non-existent wind. "Does the future bore you?" She swayed her hips back and forth, causing her especially large breasts to bounce slightly with each move. As she passed by the blond student, she made an exaggerated sway that caused her skirt to flap, revealing her shapely left leg and teasing him with the hint of her panties. Catching the arched brow and fixated stare on her derriere, she allowed herself a small grin before continuing towards the stage. "Are you just getting by?"

She walked up the steps unto the prepared podium, a confident smile on her face. The lights shone down on her, throwing her features out and giving the students a better view of her. She was wearing a black uniform, as opposed to the white uniform the others wore, which exposed a considerable amount of cleavage and a mini-skirt to boot. She had stockings that reached her thighs and shoes that had a yellow cross on them. Attached to her left arm were five armbands; one red, blue and three green.

"Relax." Turning around, her lean face and beautiful features were revealed. Intense red eyes gazed out towards all of the students that had gathered, though they held a gaze with familiar ones two moments longer. Bangs surrounded her face whilst a long one went down the middle and a limp ahoge was resting at the top. She smiled out at all of the students. "Even then…life is a drama."

Grabbing the podium, her countenance became serious. "And to that end as of today I am your Student Council President! School work, love life, family situation and even any persona issues; you should submit your woes to the suggestion box without hesitation! 24 hours a day, 365 days a year I will take on issues from anyone!"

The crowd gave a loud cheer at her proclamation as words appeared on the jumbo screen behind her.

**Kurokami Medaka**

**Hakoniwa Academy Student Council**

**Year 1, Class-13**

**98****th**** Student Body President.**

As the cheering continued and the lights came on, the aforementioned blond male narrowed his eyes at her proclamation. Shoulder-length bangs framed the sides of his face, parting down from the center of his face with his lips in a thin line. "How foolish…Medaka."

**-Class -1-1-**

A short girl with blue hair and an abnormally large curl on her head skipped towards her class, humming a little tune to herself. As she passed by various students, she heard them talking about the same subject; the new student council president.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor about the new student president?"

"I can't believe she's a first year who enrolled with the rest of us!"

"I heard she's so up herself it's a joke…"

"She's flaming hot, but she's completely unconventional in everything she does. I even hear the teachers are too afraid of her to do anything about it!"

She grinned at the remarks and started to head over to the blond boy often seen with Medaka. Jumping unto his desk beside him, she rested her head in her arms and gave him a huge grin. "However you look at it, you have to be impressed that she can pull off a bluff like that in front of everybody. I suppose you could say she's used to standing up in front of people."

The blond, who was reading a history textbook, didn't even bat an eye at her presence. "If that's how you greet someone where you're from, then it's no wonder why nobody seems to like you that much." He calmly flipped the page, ignoring the cute pout she had on her face. "Why are you here, Shiranui?"

Shiranui giggled. "I'm just curious about something. The princess managed to get 98% of the votes, including myself despite my feelings towards her. She was number 1 in the country in the national exam, has innumerable trophies and awards, scored an unheard of record deviation score of 90. Even in sports she takes any records she tries for!"

The blond, if possible, looked even more bored with the conversation. "Your point?" He prompted, flipping the pages again towards the Cold War section of the book.

The loli girl chuckled softly. "Straight to the point as always…well, I can't say that I don't like that. My point is, even though she did all that you always took the second position behind her. In fact, you two have become known as the Monster Couple of Hanokiwa Academy! And you did it so easily that it makes me wonder…" Her grin turned devilish, "If you intentionally let her take the top positions…eh, Naruto-kun?"

That made Naruto pause his reading and finally shift his attention towards the little girl. "Each time we reach a new topic in class, you go through the lesson mechanically, as though you've already known it and have nothing better to do than to listen to it again. Every time we have gym, you breeze your way through the exercises with ease and disappointment, expected from someone used to activities of higher intensities than what we do here. In fact, I'd be so bold as to say that there are some areas where you even surpass the little princess."

Naruto arched a brow. "Impressive. Not many people can notice such details…still, to answer your question, I don't throw in the towel each and every time Medaka and I compete. If the event is boring, or the reward is just not worth the tedious work, I barely put in any effort."

Shiranui sat up, her eyes sparkling inquisitively. "So, if you had decided to run for Student Council President, do you think you would've won?"

"Hell no. All I've got going for me would be my looks and that wouldn't help much; I can be a prick, I'm lazy and I find the job of being the Student President too much of a hassle." Naruto immediately answered. Scratching his head, he flipped the page over again. "Plus, if I did win, by whatever miracle, I'd be kicked out the fastest for being a 'tyrant' or 'dictator'."

Shiranui nodded in a sagely manner. "True that. So, are you gonna join the Student Council?"

"Annoyingbratsaywhat?"

She smiled like the Cheshire cat as she held up her hand. "You know, how you're gonna end up going along with whatever plan she has when she comes and asks you."

Naruto stood from his seat and looked down upon her. "The only reasons I even go along with her is because she somehow manages to convince me into doing so and some of her ideas tend to be fun. This time, unless she can somehow convince me to join the stupid committee, I'm not going along with her. Besides, she can handle the work all by herself."

Striding to the door, he slid it open only to see the person he had been talking about standing there with her fan in hand and a smile on her face. He blinked once, twice before sighing. "What do you want, Medaka-chan?" Of course he knew what she was here for, but he wanted to pretend that she was here looking for hi for another reason.

By the smile on her face, no such luck in that. "Why, Naruto you should know why I'm here." Slipping his arm into hers, she began to lead him out of the class and towards her new office with a noticeable spring in her step.

As the duo left, the class began to mutter amongst themselves regarding the matter. A boy with green hair and glasses walked over to the bluenette, who was rolling herself over Naruto's desk with a comical expression on her face. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh, Hyuga-kun! Don't worry about that, he was just dragged away by the fearful student president." Shiranui answered.

Hyuga sweat-dropped. "…It looks like he helped her with her campaign and everything. Just what sort of relationship do they have?"

Shiranui stopped her rolling to grin evilly. "I guess you'd say they are something like childhood friends, though it seems a bit more suspicious than that to me. Rumor has it that they're engaged or something."

**-Student Council Meeting Room-**

Naruto cast an appraising eye over the room, moving from corner to corner in inspection. "This is certainly comfy…do they expect you to live in here or something?"

Medaka hummed in thought as she watched him go about and checking things out. "I doubt that even one such as I would be allowed to move in here. Though that would be convenient, I do not have the desire for my personal belongings to be showcased to those that come in here."

Finished with his inspections, Naruto turned towards Medaka and crossed his arms. "So, what can I do for you today, president?"

Medaka continued to lean on her desk with her hands folded. "Seriously, it's weird to hear you acting formal with your friend just because she got a new title. Call me Medaka-chan like you always do." She smiled. "It makes me happier when you do so."

Naruto averted his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Why exactly do you even want me to join the Student Council anyway? Speaking from experience, the only thing I'd be able to contribute would be advice and I just don't think that would be worth it."

Medaka frowned. "Now, now, don't sell yourself short. You should know by now that you are the only person I'd want and need by my side, no matter what happens. Besides, your views help me think in unorthodox and unpredictable ways, and I often end up learning much from you. Having you as my Vice-President would be a huge benefit to the Student Council."

As she was talking, she had started removing her articles of clothing. First went her shirt, followed by her skirt and stockings until she was clad in only her underwear. As she finished her little speech, she turned about to see Naruto staring at her. "What?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Are you sure you were tested correctly when you were a kid? I mean, your exhibitionism streak goes far beyond what most people do." Taking his sunglasses off, his crimson slit eyes and black sclera were revealed. "Though I don't mind the view." He admitted, his eyes trailing each and every curve that was displayed before him with interest.

Medaka grinned at his reaction. "I'll have you know that my parents had me tested, thank you very much. Besides, why should I hide my body from you? And why should there be any feelings of shame between us? After all, we bathe together even till this day and you promised to be with me forever." Snapping her fan she shut, she continued. "I'll admit, I didn't bring you here because I needed help. I've yet to encounter a job that is too challenging for me, you know."Naruto remained silent, listening to her reasons for wanting him on the Council. "I confess, my real motive is simply missing the sublime pleasure of your company. I want you by my side, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her, an emotion long forgotten stirring up within at her words. _**'I want you by my side…'**_ How long had it been since someone truly appreciated and accepted him, strengths and weaknesses all? How long had it been since someone had cared so much for him? Images, fuzzy and indistinct from their length of time, showed within his mind; him, at the age of two, staring at the villagers all alone, their stances and faces showing the anger and hatred they felt towards him. The picture remained even as he grew older, those of his generation joining the crowd until everyone from Konoha was against him.

Even when he had arrived in this world, the doctors and personnel that had taken care of him were terrified of his abilities. When he had brought back the grandfather of a family from the dead, he had been sent to a secure room under lock and key. Each time he tried to help, the more fearful they became. He then ceased his actions, knowing what would happen should that fear evolve to hatred.

Only Hitoyoshi-san had shown an interest in him…and by that time, he had already built the barriers around his heart that ended up deterring her from getting close. When she had come to him to ask for help, to heal her dying son with his 'gifts', he had initially refused. Why should he? He'd only end up stirring the creatures of hate that lived within humans. No good would come of that…

She begged and begged and begged but he was adamant in his decision. That is, until she brought up the file on Kurokami Medaka. His interest in the girl after reading about her lead from one thing to another and, before he knew it, he was walking towards the room where Zenkichi was, preparing to heal him.

When she had arrived in his room, he initially used his abilities to try and prove to himself that all humans were the same; that she would be fearful of him, and would run away just like the others. Having his hopes crushed each time, he had tried to do so just to stop that hope from raising its head each time he displayed his talents in front of others.

However, she had been intrigued, awed and happy with his 'gifts'. She had declared herself his friend, his future bride right there and then, despite the fact that they had only had a debate regarding the purpose of their lives. She had made him smile, laugh and enjoy himself for the first time in his life.

Medaka watched with concern as Naruto shook from where he stood, his bangs hiding his eyes from her. "Naruto-kun? Is there something-" She was cut off by his speed, as he appeared before her instantly and grabbed her. Pulling her towards his body and embracing her tightly, Naruto stuck his face into her hair and breathed in her scent, ignoring the smoothness of her skin and the fact that she was half-naked.

Medaka gained a sad and understanding expression on her face and wrapped her hands around him. Her right hand gently brushed through his golden hair, soft and beautiful in its splendor. She felt something wet splash on her shoulders and hugged him tighter. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'll always be with you." Stroking his back gently, she began to sing, a lullaby she had made whenever he got into his 'moods'.

They remained like that for a while, basking in the other's presence. To them, nothing was more important than each other…

**A/N: This isn't canon Naruto. This is a Naruto who has been alone, without friends or any help. The closest relationship he had to friendship was with Kurama, which will be revealed later. Medaka then became his world after their meeting, which is partly why she can convince him to do most of the things she does.**

**Now, Naruto is being offered the position of Vice President because he forces Medaka to think outside of her comfort zone. Whilst he is somewhat biased towards her, he isn't a 'yes-man' and is not afraid to challenge her beliefs and actions…which you will see in the coming chapters.**

**As to the pairing, I'll start it off as Naruto/Medaka and see if I can ease in Kujira or any other girl. Now, as to why I'd think about Kujira is because of her Abnormal interest in biology; Naruto's body is 'special' and will catch her interest. That interest could lead to something more, depending on how I feel their relationship should go. And yes, that was a Kabuto reference, which will now make you guys buzz about with all sorts of theories.**

**Maguro is awesome; he's like a fusion of Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Not only is he super observant and a trainer who always brings out his client's potential, but he's an irredeemable pervert who is perhaps even more sick than Jiraiya. Remember when Jiraiya asked Naruto to always be in his Oiroke form whenever he was around, despite the fact that Naruto is a boy AND his GODSON? Well, Maguro loves his sisters in an incestuous manner and I laughed out loud when he said that little boys in grade schools are considered to be his sisters…tell me that doesn't sound like Orochimaru, I dare you!**

**So was the chapter good? Bad? Average? Read and review!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Medaka Box and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic. If I did, stuff would be happening right about now…**

**Chapter 2: Student Council in the House!-Part 2**

The two eventually separated from their embrace, some brief moments later. Naruto's tears had already disappeared and he had more or less reverted back to his serious and composed self whilst Medaka resumed fanning herself. As she did so, her eyes met his once more in a silent question. _'Are you alright?'_

He blinked once. _'Yes.'_ Slipping on his sunglasses, Naruto went towards the nearest seat and plodded down. Crossing his legs, he clasped his hands together and released a breath. "Okay…so, before we get started with this whole Student Council thing, I wanted to talk to you about something you stated in your inaugural speech." He started, either being unaware of the relief that was briefly shown in her body language or ignoring said fact.

Medaka hummed a tune to herself as she snapped her fan shut, the snap sound sharp within the silence. "Very well, what is it that you wish to speak of?" Situating herself on her new desk, she took a brief delight in his eyes trailing over her body once again before pushing the thought aside and turning serious. Each time she and Naruto had a 'talk' or 'discussion', there was always the tendency for things to degenerate into a clash of wills between them.

Nodding once, Naruto continued. "It regards that 'suggestion box' idea of yours." Leaning back into a more comfortable position, Naruto forged onwards. "Whilst I have no problems with you helping random strangers, despite the various consequences your actions may bring, I must put my foot down on this move of yours." Seeing her frown, he crossed his arms. "You said that you would take on all issues, but did you really think this through when you planned that speech? What is one of the suggestions is evil in nature, like driving someone different from them out of the school or area? Or if students, especially some of the males, put in a suggestion to practice sexual acts with you, or even ask for your help in raping someone?" His glasses covered eyes stared at her, noting her deadpan expression. "Are you willing to discard the rules and regulations of this Academy in order to make these people happy? And if so, what determines how far you should go for them?"

Unfurling her fan, Medaka managed to hide the smile that spread over her face. "Just because I wish to make people happy, does not mean I am going to ignore any rules that prevent the submitted request from being completed. Also, I have no intention of being selective with whatever submissions I receive; I guaranteed to try my hardest to help them, not to make their dreams come true." She answered, lightly fanning herself as Naruto listened to her reasoning. "However, your questions have raised several thought-provoking issues that I was previously blind to." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I had not thought of people taking advantage of the suggestions box to satisfy their urges…whilst Hakoniwa Academy hasn't had any sort of illicit activities happening, it was an oversight to not even consider that possibility." She admitted, though she was visibly annoyed at that thought.

"The only reason the thought didn't even cross your mind is because you only look out for the good in people and automatically assume that everyone has a good heart." Naruto stated, shaking his head at the thought of living such a life. It was something Namikaze and the Sandaime had done, which had led to his hellish life in the Elemental Nations; Namikaze had been stupidly naïve, believing that the people of the village would have confidence in his sealing and would treat him as the hero he(Namikaze) had asked them to, whilst the Sandaime had always deluded himself into thinking that the villagers and Shinobi would eventually let go of their hatred and accept him as one of them.

That thought caused a brief tensing of his hands before he restrained himself; they were already dead, getting angry at them wouldn't accomplish anything other than making him appear childish.

Medaka shrugged, neither denying nor accepting her friend's words. "Sometimes, it's best to give people chances to prove themselves before forming an opinion on them."

Naruto arched a brow. "Well, excuse me if I don't agree with that train of thought." He said dryly. "Also, why are you wearing a different uniform than the other students?" That had been bothering him the moment she had appeared in the theatre; why the need for a different uniform for the Student Council? Wouldn't the armbands suffice to let people know their distinction?

Medaka looked at him strangely. "I'd need to make it easy for new and transfer students to identify me at all times. Also, I dislike the thought of wearing the ordinary uniform as I go about my duties; those of high standing should be clothed in something befitting of their stature. In fact, I'll need to have one ready for you as soon as possible." She muttered a list of things she needed to buy, as well as the things she'd need to do.

Naruto didn't mind at all; he would get to wear one of his favorite colours everyday without hassle and wouldn't be harassed for it. Now, if they could just include ramen in the school menu…

"So, when do you think we'll get a submission?" He stretched, nonchalant about the tasks he would have to do. It reminded him somewhat of the missions he'd gone on during his life in the Elemental Nations; true, they wouldn't be S-Rank and A-Rank missions, but they were similar in that he would be fulfilling a client's request…though he wouldn't be paid for it here.

Medaka ceased her muttering and triumphantly retrieved a slip of paper from her little box. "How about right now? Listen to this! 'Some third year delinquents have taken up residence in the Kendo dojo. Please chase them out immediately.' There you go."

Naruto arched a brow. "Is it signed?"

"Nope, it's anonymous." Medaka blinked for a moment before she began to chuckle. "Ah, I see your point. Knowing who sent this and what intentions he or she had would be the next thing to do, instead of rushing out uninformed. Not only will gathering information better aid us in understanding the situation, but it would help me determine the intentions of the student making the request." She beamed at Naruto, who snorted at her and started drumming his fingers against his seat.

"That's a good idea, but who are you going to get that information from? I doubt that any random Joe or Jane would be able to help in your little investigation; the most you can expect to get from them is a direction to someone they believe will be of help to you." He argued.

She crossed her arms. "Any suggestions?" She asked earnestly.

Naruto's answer was swift and precise. "Shiranui Hansode. Not only is she somehow knowledgeable of everything that goes on in this school, but that information can be obtained pretty easily. Also, I'm a friend of hers, so we should be able to get what we're looking for." It was then that he noticed the less than enthusiastic expression she was now sporting. "Oi, don't tell me you're not going to her for vital information." Her fixed cool expression made him sweat-drop. "Medaka-chan, don't tell me you're jealous…she's pretty much a child, you know."

"…"

"…Baka-onna."

**-Time Skip-**

Shiranui hummed in thought as she sat on the cafeteria bench, her too-small legs swinging from her perch whilst her hand cupped her chin in mock thought. Beside her sat Naruto, quietly tucking into his meal of omelet soba sandwich and water with a semi-content look on his face. "So? Anyone ringing a bell in that mind of yours?" He asked, taking a sip of water.

The loli girl nodded slowly, her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "Yeah, I happen to recall someone familiar putting that request in the little princess' box…Hyuga-kun, I believe. Apparently, he's a kendo practitioner whose skill was national competition level but has a bit of a personality problem; he's been involved in acts of violence all through middle school and probably wants the Kendo dojo to be cleared to continue his Kendo practicing."

Slowly and mechanically chewing the last bit of sandwich, Naruto nodded his head in thanks and reached into his pocket. "Thanks for the info; as promised, I managed to get 'it' for you." Retrieving his hand, Naruto dropped a piece of paper into Shiranui's eager hands as well as a coupon for free ramen at the local ramen stand he frequented. The little girl quickly scanned through the paper with a calculative eye, a cruel smile dancing on her lips the further she read.

"Wow…you even managed to get a list of all his phobias and daily schedule. You've certainly done some impressive work, Whiskers." She praised, absently stuffing her face with one large sugar-coated donut. "No wonder the little princess would love to have you on the Student Council."

Naruto shrugged."The coupon is my incentive to do some more business in the future…I hope you accept." With that he rose from his seat and began to walk away.

As he exited the cafeteria, he spied Medaka leaning against the nearest wall and waiting for him. Drifting closer to her, he noticed her eyes snap to him the moment he opened the door. "Got the info from Shiranui." He stated as he headed towards the Student Council Room. "Our guy's Hyuga-san, from the same class as Shiranui, and has more than a few problems regarding his Kendo."

Medaka raised her elegant brow. "Such as?"

"Have you ever watched 'Bleach'?" Seeing her nod, he continued to explain. "I suppose you could say that he's a Kenpaichi-wannabe; from what I heard, I can guess that he didn't take orders well and decided to come to a school which had a disbanded club, like ours. However, with the 'delinquents' in the Kendo dojo, he probably can't practice the way he wants to…which is why he made that request. That way, we'd take them out, he'd get to be able to do whatever he wanted in there and we'd be none the wiser." He concluded.

By now they had reached the Council room. Opening the door, Medaka turned to face Naruto. "Alright, I'll go after Hyuga-san whilst you deal with those in the Kendo dojo however you see fit…if that is alright with you?"

Naruto nodded. He was not so good at dealing with messed-up people without resorting to violence, so it made sense for Medaka to go after the Hyuga kid whilst he dealt with those in the Kendo dojo. Promptly turning about, the blond Vice-President set out to complete his task.

**-Time Skip-**

Naruto eyed the Kendo dojo, which was situated at the other side of the Academy campus. It was quite large, having been designed to accommodate large numbers of students, with neutral colours to differentiate between the other building structures. Naruto idly wondered how he was going to go about this; he could always use Kotoamatsukami on the delinquents and be done with this in less than two minutes, but that would mean he'd have to wait a week before he could cast it again. Resolving this with violence was always the more appealing approach, but then he'd have to deal with Medaka lecturing him about being needlessly violent.

Pausing in his walk, he frowned in thought for a few moments before shrugging. _'Meh, I'm better off just beating the shit out of them.' _Reaching the wooden door, he gripped it firmly and slid it open. Entering the dimly lit yet spacious room, his nose wrinkled as the scent of dirt and rotting food wafted through the air. _'No surprise…from the looks of these guys, I doubt they care about the stench.' _He thought.

Sitting in front of him, all sprawled out in various lazy positions were the people he had been asked to kick out. They were eight, each one of them male, and wore various outfits that differentiated themselves. As he stepped into the room, their grumblings could be heard and they rose to their feet. He cast an appraising eye over the lot and his lips twitched.

A blue haired senior with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek scowled at the idiot who had the balls to interrupt their class skipping. He swaggered forwards, two cronies following him with nasty grins on their faces and his wooden sword slung over his shoulders like the main protagonist from Bleach. "And who the hell are you exactly?" He questioned, eyeing Naruto with an unimpressed eye.

Naruto calmly shifted slightly, angling his body so as to face them all and keep them within his sight. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the new Student Council Vice-President. I'm here to clear you guys out of the Kendo dojo, so why don't you guys get started?"

They all sweat-dropped at him briefly before the apparent leader of the group smirked and brought down his Bokutou in a superior fashion. He leveled himself and gazed into the eyes of the blond, bringing his sword right to his face. "So, you're an underling of that infamous Kurokami, huh? The female president that has gone mad with power, right?"

"I'm really surprised that you would actually come here. Just so you know, we're the 2% that didn't vote for her." As he said that, every student began to edge forwards with dark expressions etched unto their faces. The leader gave a sickly smile, just waiting for the blond bastard's nonchalant mask to crack and break. "Dou you still think this is a good idea?"

He didn't expect Naruto to sigh disappointingly. "My, my, such a small pup yet already barking so loud…you really should exercise that thing in your head a bit more." Naruto smiled as they all bristled, their triumphant expressions all but disappeared. "How about this," Faster than they could see, his hand lashed out and grabbed the leader's wrist in a vise-like grip, clamping down hard enough to earn a strangled cry of pain from the spiky, blue-haired student. Leaning towards the leader slightly, ignoring the futile attempts to extract his wrist from his hand, Naruto continued. "If I beat you all, right here and right now, you have to prepare yourself to do exactly as I tell you. If you happen to win, I'll leave and never come back to worry you. How about that? Not a bad deal, eh?" He asked.

Letting the guy's wrist go, he smiled in amusement as they all leapt back a distance away. Their leader gripped his wrist nervously, glaring at Naruto with wide eyes. Snarling, he waved his hands out in front of him. "You heard him, take him down! Don't give him an inch!" The other delinquents surrounded him, drawing their wooden swords with a synchronicity that was developed from constant training and spending time together.

Naruto just threw back his head and laughed. "Is that your final answer?"

"Die, muthafucker!" They roared as one before they all charged.

The first one that closed the distance between them and Naruto never stood a chance; he attacked with a vertical descending slash, arrogantly believing Naruto's lack of movement as fear on the latter's part and that he would be beaten pretty easily. As he had struck, Naruto simply tilted his body towards the right, avoiding the strike by the skin of his teeth and leaving the attacker exposed. Smacking the guy's hand with a sharp rap, Naruto easily grasped the dropped sword and kicked the idiot right in his side, sending him towards the side of the dojo. The delinquent was sent flying, blood and spittle spraying from his mouth as he soared through the air.

Blocking another strike, Naruto punched one other guy right into the approaching wave. Not stopping, he rammed his elbow into another one's face; the crunching sounds of cartilage breaking confirmed the fact that he had just broken that guy's nose. As the guy with the broken nose howled in pain, Naruto backhanded him off his feet and grabbed his right leg. In a manner similar to Son Goku, Naruto spun the student once, twice, three times, each time using him as a battering ram to knock away the others approaching before finally flinging him away to crash into the first guy he had sent into sweet unconsciousness. _'That's two down…'_

A roar greeted his ears as two others charged, one approaching from his center and the other from his back. Hiding a smirk, Naruto parried away the first one and slapped the second strike; one thing he had noticed about them all was that they always overextended themselves on the first strike, which left them open to attack. Like a prediction come true, the two ended up overextending themselves and stumbled forwards. Grabbing the first guy's arm, Naruto casually snapped it like a twig and decked the delinquent before he could even scream. A roundhouse kick took care of the other guy behind him.

Spying the one he had punched earlier rising to his feet, he sped forwards like a cheetah and gripped his head, closing the space separating them within an instant. "Now kiss!" Naruto drove his head _**through**_ the wooden floor, an impressive show of strength that made the other three gawp incredulously.

That cost them.

Two Bokutous flew through the air like demented chainsaws, smacking right into the face of two other cronies. As their head were thrown back, Naruto appeared behind them in a burst of motion, **"USAGI PAAWNNCH!"** His fists crashed into their faces, rocketing them through the floor like their fellow member in an explosion of dust.

The leader heard a chuckle behind him and whirled about, coming face to face with the blond. He opened his mouth, about to scream in fear, when the Bokutou Naruto was clutching smashed into his family jewels.

Instead of his world exploding into colours, they slowly faded into a dull black and grey background as time slowed down. Spittle oozed out of his mouth as he slowly sank to his knees, his senses dead to the world.

A kick in his nuts brutally reawakened those senses.

**-Medaka's Location-**

As she stared down at the beaten form of Hyuga-san, Medaka blinked as a scream that spoke of mind-breaking pain was heard. Taking a look at the Kendo dojo, she had a feeling that maybe she should've let Naruto deal with Hyuga instead of unleashing him upon those delinquents.

**A/N: Done! As you can see, things are very different compared to canon and will continue to divert from here onwards.**

**The extent of Naruto's abilities will be revealed over the course of the story; the bloodlines I can confirm are the Dead Bone Pulse (cause its fucking awesome), his Uzumaki longevity, Sharingan/Rinnegan and Mokuton. That doesn't go t say that these are all his abilities, but these are the ones I can freely divulge to you guys.**

**Next fic to be focused on will be 'The Bijuu Pawn', since I've hit a roadblock with 'Primordial God of Destruction' regarding the fight with Susano'o and I want to work on my Highschool DxD fics for now. Expect to see more action and pawnage, as the next chapter will finish off the Raiser arc.**

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
